I Knew You Were Trouble
by bel21
Summary: Five times AJ Lee was caught watching the members of the Shield, and the one time that one of the Shield was caught watching her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas featured within this story.

A/N: Just a small fic that will be about 6 chapters worth. Having a brief writer's block with my other stories. The fact that CM Punk has gone AWOL does not help either! Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoy this silly fic!

* * *

**One.**

AJ Lee could attest to the fact that she was not a stalker. She had a ten point summary at the ready to prove that what she sometimes found herself doing, was not considered creepy or stalkerish. She liked to call it an appreciation of fine specimens.

Fine specimens that were in fact the Shield.

They just didn't know it.

Or maybe they did, because AJ swore that some of the things they did was a conscious effort to gain attention. In particular, their pre-match warm up. That was what had started this whole mess in the first place. She had been sitting in the gorilla area waiting for her match some weeks ago, when the three members of the Shield decided to start warming up right near her. Now she's only human, and you could only watch Seth Rollins bend over so many times, before you decided to take a peek at his ass. And by peek, she meant a good long hard stare and appreciation.

It was the black pants, she was sure of it.

Now ever since then, AJ found herself lurking in the gorilla area to see if she could catch them warming up. The only problem was that the gorilla area was not the most inconspicuous area to find a safe vantage point to watch the Shield. And AJ was a small woman. It was something she was proud of. But right now, it was serving her to a huge disadvantage because every single giant Superstar just had to be cohabiting the gorilla area, which means she had to find higher ground. Higher ground being an equipment box that she was now perched on precariously to see over Ryback's oafish frame so she could ogle at Roman Reigns and his shiny hair.

Her dark eyes flickered between the three men clad in black and her tongue flicked out to lick her suddenly dry lips. If the Creative team ever decided for the Shield to lose their black outfits, she was sure that she would lead a protest. AJ wasn't sure what it was but the more clothes that these men wore, the more appealing they were to her. And was Seth wearing long sleeves? She smiled to herself. Yes, she had certainly picked a good night to seek them out. AJ was slightly impressed that no one had noticed her yet and she hummed to herself as she watched Dean crouch down to do some push ups on his fingers. She craned her head higher to see over the top of another Superstar - _Seriously, people, get out of the way_ - before a set of breasts blocked her vision.

With a shriek, she overbalanced to one side, her hands reaching out to steady herself on the equipment box, "Jesus, Nicole," breathed the young Diva, "You can't just go around and shove those things in people's face."

The older woman's lips curled into a smirk, "John doesn't seem to complain."

AJ shot an exasperated look at the Bella twin, "Clearly, I'm not John."

Nikki Bella rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, "Clearly." She raised an eyebrow at AJ, "What are you doing?"

"Stretching." AJ smiled, inwardly. Damn, she was fast.

"On an equipment box?"

"Obviously."

"For the match you don't have?"

AJ had never known what a deer in the headlights look was but she was pretty sure she was pulling one now. How was she going to explain this to Nikki? Wait, what was she thinking. She couldn't explain this to Nikki. This was Nikki Bella. The woman would have a field day over the fact she was stalking the Shield. Looking, not stalking, she cursed herself. Any other Diva she would maybe let them in on her secret. Actually, that was a lie. She couldn't tell Natalya because Natalya has only ever ogled one man and that was TJ. And AJ didn't think she would be a fan of this at all and she'd probably hold some type of intervention. She couldn't tell Naomi because she was practically married to Roman's cousin and she knows how grapevines work, and one ill-timed blurt and Roman could catch wind of her activities. And God only knows what would happen then. And she definitely couldn't tell Cameron because.. well because it was Cameron.

Her only best option was to feign stupidity. Plastering a confused look on her face and letting out an embarassed laugh, she clambered down off the equipment box. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she smiled at Nikki, "Got my days mixed up! Thanks Nikki!"

As she skipped down the hallway, Nikki watched her with curiousity. Nikki Bella wasn't a stupid woman. And she knew AJ wasn't either. Something was seriously up with the young Diva's Champion. Sometimes Nikii actually believed that AJ was slightly crazy like her onscreen character and judging by the way she acted just then, Nikki had a strong case. Spinning on her heel, she turned to face the way AJ was looking, trying to see what on earth had the young woman on top of an equipment box. Her eyes scanned the gorilla area before she caught sight of her boyfriend John Cena talking to Dean Ambrose. John met her eyes and waved at her and she waved back, a small laugh escaping her as Dean sent her a cheeky wink.

And then she paused, staring at Dean and his two stablemates. In exactly the spot that AJ was facing moments ago.

A smirk crossed Nikki's face. Oh this was going to be good.

* * *

Since the gorilla area had become AJ's new hang out, the fact that Stephanie McMahon wanted to have a meeting with several of the Divas somewhere else, was seriously ruining her plans of Shield Appreciation Night. But at least she'd be able to concentrate without staring at Dean Ambrose's arms. That was until Nikki had suggested they do the meeting in the gorilla area so that Stephanie could be on hand for other staff members if anything went wrong during the live broadcast of Raw. AJ didn't have a problem with that. As long as the Shield were not too close to her. Except, they _were_ too close to her. Because Nikki managed to move the small gathering of Divas and Stephanie McMahon right in front of where the Shield were warming up.

In every set of twins, they say there is an evil one. And judging by the smirk on Nikki's face, AJ was sure that she was the evil one. And that she was onto AJ's new found past time. Feigning a look of innocence, AJ stood in front of Stephanie and listened carefully to the outline for the Divas' Division for the next few weeks. Much to her delight, she was remaining Champion and Tamina was remaining as the Diesel to her Shawn Michaels. She turned to flash Tamina a wide smile, happy to continue partnering with the older woman. But as she turned back to face Stephanie, her dark eyes caught sight of something that she was not prepared for.

Seth Rollins had a water bottle.

And he wasn't drinking from it.

Trying to concentrate on Stephanie McMahon's speech about trying to improve the Diva's division was especially hard when Seth Rollins was practically showering in front of her. Oh and now, he was passing the bottle of water to Roman to pour over his head. AJ chewed her lip, trying to control herself. Her eyes flickered between Stephanie and the three men behind her - _Oh great_, now Ambrose had the bottle. She could practically feel her ovaries exploding at the sight. She watched intently as Dean poured the water over his head, running his hand through his hair to slick it back against his head. Either this meeting had to end soon or their pre-match ritual had to end because AJ was slowly losing her mind.

"God, I wish I was that water bottle."

"Excuse me, April?"

Oh sweet Jesus, she'd said that aloud. It was as if time froze around AJ Lee and she blinked at her boss, Stephanie McMahon. The older woman had raised an eyebrow at the young woman and AJ had no idea what to do at that moment. She glanced around her at the Divas participating in the meeting and their reactions were enough to make her slightly laugh in embarassment at the situation. Natalya looked slightly mortified. Standard, thought April. Brie was trying not to laugh. Trying being the key word because April swore her shoulders were shaking a little too hard. Naomi and Cameron looked absolutely stunned.. and a little proud, but April couldn't concentrate right now because Nikki was grinning way too gleefully.

_Way too_ gleefully.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas featured within this story.

A/N: Thank you for the response to the first chapter! Glad you all seemed to like it :) This is the second encounter and it was inspired by a photo I saw ages ago of the Shield loading their car after the show. I'm sure we've all seen this photo ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Two.**

AJ Lee was currently trying to wrap her head around the activity occuring right outside the window. No matter how many times she blinked and smacked herself in the forehead, it just didn't seem to go away. It was actually happening right outside and she couldn't even believe her luck. She looked heavenward, a smile on her face and mouthed a quick thank you.

Clearly someone had been listening to her.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the gorilla area. And in that time, AJ had been trying to keep a low profile. Which in turn meant that there was less Shield Appreciation time. It also didn't help that Nikki Bella kept smiling at her creepily. She wasn't sure if Nikki was proud or checking April out.. and with Nikki, you never know. There was also the case of Stephanie McMahon realising exactly why AJ wanted to be a water bottle. That lead to a meeting about sexual harrassment and boundaries. AJ had been amused and embarrassed by it all. She hadn't even accosted the Shield.

Yet.

But when she did, it was going to be...

"April, honey, you're a little close to the glass. Actually, you're a lot close to the glass."

AJ Lee thanked her lucky stars for her sharp reflexes as she flung herself back from the glass window of CM Punk's bus. In her mild horror at being caught with her face becoming one with the glass, her small body propelled itself backwards, almost sliding off the seat of the bus. With a small shriek, her arms reached out to grip the curtains on the window and she hauled herself upright, her small body panting with exertion. Her dark eyes blinked rapidly before looking upward towards her close friend, who looked slightly amused and worried.

"Smooth."

The small Diva shot a glare towards the older man, brushing her hands over her tshirt to smooth out the non-existant wrinkles. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the former WWE Champion enter the bus. Her head turned slightly to look out the window again and she almost gaped in horror at the fogged up patch on the window.

Her nose and mouth had left prints on the window.

Of course this was happening to her. Of course. Had Punk come any later and AJ was 100% sure that the glass would've fogged up completely. And she was quite sure that trying to explain that to him would be quite interesting. And possibly earn her some type of award. Turning back to Punk, she smiled sweetly and with as much innocence as she had left in her, because in all honesty, after the thoughts she'd been having recently, there wasn't much innocence left in her.

Punk raised an eyebrow at the young woman sprawled across the lounge of his bus, "Any reason why your face was planted against the glass?" To be fair, Punk knew his friend had some odd tendencies and he shouldn't really be asking for reasoning behind her quirks, because he knew the reasoning would probably still not make any sense. But right now, he just had to know why his glass now bore the imprint of the Diva's Champion's face.

Her shoulders shrugged and she smiled sweetly at him, "Just checking out the sights."

"April, we are parked in the arena carpark."

The smile on her face faltered slightly and AJ knew she had to do something quick. Smiling widely, she jumped up from the seat, "I know! I was just looking for Cena's bus because I need to find Nikki. She has some things.. things of mine. I'll be back so don't leave without me!" Bouncing up on her toes, she planted a quick kiss on the cheek of the former Champion, before high-tailing it off the bus, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment. As AJ disappeared, Punk shook his head with a laugh, a hand reaching up to scratch his head in wonder at the young Diva. Tossing his bag on the couch, he moved down the aisle of the bus, before stopping to stare curiously out the window at whatever the hell AJ seemed to have found so enthralling. Scanning the area outside his bus, he noted several cars that belonged to Superstars and Divas parked near by. With a small frown on his face, he shook his head, not even going further with trying to understand AJ's frame of mind. After dumping his bag, he made his way out of the bus to see where AJ had run off to, but his eyes landed on a trio of men loading up a large black SVU. Rolling his eyes, he brought his fingers to his mouth to whistle loudly at the group of men.

"For fuck's sake, Rollins! Put a shirt on!"

* * *

Crossfit did not appeal to AJ Lee. It was a current epidemic running through the WWE and many Superstars and Divas were taking part in the activity, that AJ rightly retitled as 'Death by Gym'. She had been on several occasions with the Divas and each time, she had ended up face down on the ground, a series of expletives leaving her mouth. But right now as she watched Seth Rollins fling his sweat drenched shirt to the ground, AJ could definitely look past the near-death factor that came with her participating in Crossfit.

It had been two days since the incident in the carpark where Punk had almost caught her ogling a shirtless Rollins, and her mind had been going crazy with images of the tanned Iowa native's back. She wasn't even going to question why he was shirtless in the middle of an arena carpark because hell, it was Seth Rollins. And as far as she was concerned, he could be shirtless all he wanted to.

Including right now.

"I see you've found higher ground."

The dark haired Diva's Champion sent a pointed glare towards the smug looking woman, "I'm doing crunches."

"You've been hanging upside down from those bars for the past ten minutes. If I hadn't seen you staring at Rollins, I would've said the blood was rushing to your head, but I'm sure it's rushing to other-"

"Nicole!"

AJ had never been more thankful to see the more level-headed and sensible half of the Bella Twins, "Thank you Brie." She always knew she liked this Bella twin more than the other.

Brie Bella smirked, and AJ noted it was eerily as creepy as Nikkis, "And what item of the Shields' are you wishing to be today?"

Great. Now she disliked both twins.

Nikki reached over and pinched her cheek, a smirk still plastered on her face, "Have fun, kiddo. And try to keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

AJ could only think of the most mature thing to do as the Bella Twins turned to walk away and she poked her tongue out at them. Blinking rapidly, she realised Nikki was right and that she needed to get up from her position. Oh no,_ wait_, Seth Rollins was wiping himself down with a towel.

God, she wished she was that towel.

Shaking her head, she patted her cheeks, the flushed feeling warming them up. She was going to attribute this to her hanging upside down. Not to the fact Seth's shorts were hanging dangerously low on his figure - and _dear God_, did he just flex? She berated herself, shaking her head again and she tried to focus on somehow getting herself back up from this position. With a sigh, she swung her torso a few times before using the momentum to throw her body up and grab onto her legs that were curled over the bars.

But that's where it went horribly wrong.

One of her legs slipped and with a shriek, her arms flailed towards the bars, hoping that she could grab onto them. She wasn't even that much of an uncoordinated person. Ok, that was a lie. But still, of all places to completely embarrass herself, it had to happen here. She could feel herself falling and let out another shriek, her eyes closed tightly, bracing herself for the hard landing to follow.

But there was no hard landing.

Actually, there _was_ a landing on a hard _chest_ and a deep rumbling laugh vibrated through said chest. AJ peeked her dark brown eyes open to find herself in someone's arms, her own arms flung haphazardly over her saviour's shoulders. Lifting her head up slightly, her cheeks burned in embarrassment at the man.

"You alright there AJ?"

Considering AJ's head was now filled with thoughts of falling and the naughty things she planned on doing to members of the Shield, she was 100% sure it was safer if she didn't open her mouth to reply to Seth Rollins for fear of blurting out something terrible. She flashed him a hesistant smile and nodded fiercely at the young man.

Seth raised an eyebrow at the unusually quiet woman and he noticed her fidgeting in his arms. Realising that he still had a grip on her, he carefully lowered her to the ground and raised an eyebrow as she bounced on the spot, her eyes failing to meet his, "Can I get you anything? You're not hurt at all?"

AJ shook her head, "Nope. I'm good, thanks!" Four words and nothing involving exploding ovaries. Success, thought April.

The former ROH Champion let out a small laugh at her strange behaviour, "Alright. Just be careful ok?" At her over-enthusiastic nod again, he laughed again before turning around to lean down and grab his stuff.

AJ's eyes widened as Seth Rollins bent over in front of her to pick up his stuff. Glancing around her, she didn't seem to notice anyone and so she tilted her head and body sideways, following the path of Seth's ass as he bent over. God, this made her near death experience so worth it. As he stood back up, she quickly stood straight again, flashing him a small smile and wave as he headed towards the locker rooms.

Humming to herself, she spun on her heel, intent on skipping to the women's change area but she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide at the sight before her.

With a smirk on his face, CM Punk stood there, his arms folded across his chest, "Oh kiddo, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Oh shit.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas featured within this story.

A/N: Amazing response by you guys once again :) hope you enjoy the next chapter! This was inspired after that glorious match on Smackdown after the Royal Rumble. Pretty sure Tumblr went into meltdown over it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Three.**

AJ Lee's mother always told her that boys with earrings were bad news.

Well clearly her mother had never seen Dean Ambrose.

Or his arms.

Or his chest.

You know what, clearly her mother had never seen the Shield.

It was the night of the Royal Rumble and AJ Lee was in prime position in the monitor bay. Her seat was front and centre of the monitors and her eyes were glued to the screen, enthralled by the chaos occuring in the main event of the pay per view. Sure, this spot didn't come easy to her. It took some outmuscling with Big E, but after many pretty pleases and one crazed attempt to put him in the Black Widow, the Intercontinental Champion had scurried off to prepare for his spot in the Royal Rumble and left AJ to watch the match. She wasn't going to lie but she was silently rooting for the Shield to win. She knew not all three could win but as long as one won, she was happy. CM Punk still thought she was rooting for him and she did feel bad for lying but if it came down to him and Dean Ambrose, she definitely wanted Dean's arms to win - Dean, not his arms. AJ blinked a couple of times, trying to snap out of her daydream. It didn't help that all three were in the match. She was having a hard time concentrating where they all were at one time.

As the match continued, Sheamus entered the ring and started throwing people left, right and centre. And then much to AJ's dismay, he grabbed Dean, wrapping him through the ropes to perform the Beats of Bodhran on the young wrestler. Her dark eyes widened and she chewed her lip as Sheamus beat against Dean's chest nine times, before he did the most glorious thing ever.

He lifted Dean's shirt to perform the tenth beat.

AJ was 100% sure she needed a new set of panties.

And judging by the wierd stare Kane was giving her, the shriek she just let out was not as quiet as she thought.

Ignoring the fact that the Director of Operations was now edging his chair away from her, AJ leaned closer to the monitor, her eyes wide in fascination at the new side of Dean she had never seen before. Sure, she had admitted that the more clothes that the Shield wore, the more attractive they became. But right now, after seeing his chest, the Diva's Champion was so sure that it had become her new favourite body part. Of course, followed closely by his arms.

"April, sweetie, you really need to back it up a little."

Ever since the backstage incident involving the Shield's waterbottle, some of the Divas were making it their business to look out for AJ. Some of them seemed to have the idea that she was going to jump a member of the Shield at any moment.

Ok, that wasn't entirely a lie. It was a possibility.

AJ waved her hand towards Nikki Bella, an attempt to shush the older woman, "Quiet. I'm busy."

Nikki rolled her eyes and sat in the chair next to AJ, with Brie, Naomi and Cameron also gathered around AJ on separate chairs, "You really aren't hiding your stalking attempts."

"I'm not stalking them. I am cheering for other people."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Oh really who?"

"John."

"John is not in the match, honey."

Well done, AJ, thought the young Diva's Champion, a small scowl on her face. Rolling her eyes, she tried to ignore the women crowded around her. As the events unfolded on the screen, she let out a large shriek, almost bouncing up from her chair as Dean and Seth were tossed over the ropes by Roman. She knew it was all part of the storyline, but nothing hurt AJ more than watching those three men bicker amongst themselves. "No!" She cried, a shocked look on her face.

"Upset your boyfriend lost?"

"Ambrose is not my boyfriend."

It made AJ uneasy seeing that Chesire Cat like grin on Nikki's face, "Oh so we are stalking Ambrose this week." Nikki watched the screen as a replay was shown, and then it cut to Dean having a tantrum on the outside of the ring, "I'm sorry but I really don't see it."

Boy, her glare must've been fierce because Nikki Bella looked slightly taken aback by the hard stare.

Naomi let out a chuckle, "I see it. It's the arms."

AJ beamed at Naomi. New favourite Diva. "Thank you."

From beside Nikki, Brie joined in on Dean Appreciation, "And his body. I can't be the only one that is thanking the wardrobe department for putting him in that skintight shirt."

Now it was AJ's turn to grin like a Chesire Cat as the women discussed Dean, "See, it's a thing."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Fine. I have to admit, when Sheamus ripped his shirt up, it was hot." She pouted slightly, folding her arms under her chest, "I wish it was for the whole 10 count to be honest."

As the words left Nikki's lips, AJ's eyes widened and she smirked to herself.

What a _wonderful_ idea.

* * *

"Sheamus!"

Locating a pale-skinned Irish man was particularly easy to do. Especially since AJ had eyes much like a hawk and could spot the orange hair from a mile away. The startled look on Sheamus's face as AJ skidded to a stop in front of him only made AJ smile more. Startled was good. It meant that he would do anything.

"Sheamus, my old buddy of mine. I have a favour to ask."

Sheamus looked slightly skeptical of the young Diva in front of him. He had heard Punk talking about how she seemed out of sorts lately, and judging by the smile on her face, he knew he was up for some wierd as hell favour, "What can I do for you, lass?"

"You have a match against the Shield tonight, yes?"

"Aye."

"And you're probably going to do that 10 beat thing you do?"

"Aye."

"On Dean Ambrose?"

He had no idea where she was going with this, "Aye."

Her face brightened, "Excellent. So, this is what I need you to do. I need you to lift his shirt over his head when you do it."

Of all the things Sheamus had heard, this was by far the craziest request. Tamest, but possibly craziest, "You want me to lift his shirt?"

AJ nodded gleefully. This was all working out in her favour. "Women love the Shield. And I know how much you like to get a cheap pop, so what better way than to give women what they want?" She bounced on the tips of her toes, her excitement bubbling up inside her. "Ok, thanks Sheamo!" As she skipped down the hallway, she paused turning back around to face the former Champion.

"Make sure it's for the whole ten count!"

* * *

The main event for Smackdown could not come soon enough. AJ had just about paced the entire monitor bay, her mind solely on what was going to occur within the main event. After once again barrelling through several people to make it to the front of the seats, she was front and centre, her eyes once again glued to the screen. On either side of her, and much to her own amusement, Brie, Nikki, Cameron and Naomi had gathered around also to watch. Clearly she'd made Shield Appreciation night a thing. The moment was arriving and AJ watched in excitement as Sheamus pulled Dean's shirt over his head.

And it was glorious.

There weren't any collective gasps of pain by the women at the sound of skin slapping skin. Instead, there were collective hums and smiles at the scene unfolding before them. AJ was once again sure that she needed a change of underwear and judging by the squirming Nikki and Brie were doing, so did they.

"Are they?"

John Cena looked slightly horrified, watching as the Divas stared dreamily at the screen. He was 100% sure that AJ just let out a small moan. And was Nikki squirming? Why was she squirming?

CM Punk stood beside him, an equally horrified look on his face, "Oh my god, they are." He rubbed a hand over his tired face, "AJ's got them all in on it."

"In on what?!"

"The Shield Appreciation."

The former WWE Champion gaped at the man next to him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"She has a _slight_ obsession with the Shield."

"Slight?" shrieked John, his hand pointing towards the young woman, who was now perched on top of the chair, her eyes still glued to the match, "That's a bit more than slight."

Punk shrugged, "Trust me. It's a phase. It will all blow over soon."

"Should we tell them?"

He shook his head, "They'll be fine. It's not like they need warning that she's going to jump them or anything."

There was a slight pause as the two men stared at each other.

They didn't believe that for a second.

* * *

A/N: Three down, three to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas featured within this story.

A/N: Thank you once again for the amazing response. My apologies for the delay but here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

**Four.**

"I'm officially an enabler."

"Stop being so dramatic. You're helping a good cause."

"Stalking the Shield is not a good cause, April. It's slightly insane." CM Punk paused his rant to narrow his eyes at the young woman, "Stop using the puppy dog eyes. That's what got me in this mess in the first place."

AJ Lee grinned innocently at her friend, ruffling his hair good naturedly. Her relationship with Punk was being used to her advantage. Well in particular, his height. Somehow, using her charms and good looks, she'd managed to snag herself a piggy back through the backstage area. The new and higher vantage point made it much easier for her to spot out the Shield. With a quick scan of the area, her face lit up at the appearance of one particular Shield member. Letting out a small content sigh, she rested her chin on top of Punk's head, a smile curling her lips.

"This is making me extremely uncomfortable."

"Look at him," sighed AJ, her eyes well trained on the large Samoan man currently using a water bottle to drench his hair, "Isn't he gorgeous?"

CM Punk let out a slightly strangled noise, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." He released her legs, rolling his eyes at the over dramatic squark from the tiny Diva as she fell to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at the dark glowering look he was getting from the Diva's Champion, "I love you but this is wrong."

"But Punky!"

He held up a hand, silencing the oncoming rant that he'd already heard - God help him, twice - today, "I know I know. The Shield are very pretty and make your ovaries explode. But right now, I need to go do something manly and stop thinking about the Shield. Go find someone else to help you." He paused, "How about you find a new hobby-" He trailed off his sentence at the fiery look on her face, "Just go stalk them without me."

As disappointed as AJ was in her favourite Straight-Edge Superstar, in all honesty she knew that he was cramping her style a bit. There was no way she could do proper appreciation of the Shield with Sir Grumble-bum carting her around the place. With a frown etched across her face, she glanced around the room, trying to find some other way to look at the Shield. Her dark eyes scanned the backstage area before falling upon a pair of men. Twins in fact. A bright smile lit up her face as a plan came together in her mind.

Perfection.

* * *

_Step 1: Pick a perfect spot to appreciate the Shield from that no one will seem to think is wierd._

_Step 2: Make sure that spot isn't one perched upon CM Punk or Sheamus's shoulders. Apparently, word gets around. Thanks, Philip._

_Step 3: Pretend to use iPad when really your entire attention is on the fact that Roman Reigns is shirtless in the middle of the ring._

_Step 4: Roman Reigns is shirtless._

"John says you're a bad influence on me."

AJ wasn't sure where Nikki Bella learnt the art of stealth. But clearly, it was much better than her stealth mode. The girlfriend of John Cena had slid into the seat next to AJ quickly, causing the young Diva's Champion to all but tilt over in her own seat. With a glare at the young woman beside her, AJ tried to continue her mission, despite the fact that Nikki continued to speak.

_Step 5: Charm an Uso twin with a smile-_

"He says we shouldn't be hanging out anymore."

At this, April turned to her friend, an eyebrow raised. Clearly, she was not going to be getting any work done without addressing the woman beside her, "And exactly what are you doing?"

"Hanging with you."

She feigned a look of shock, "Does he know?" At Nikki's nod, her eyebrows disappeared further into her hairline, "Why?"

"I told him it was for a good cause."

"And that cause is?"

"Seth Rollin's ass."

AJ was quite sure there was some sort of bromance or woman-ance going on here. Whatever it was, she sent Nikki a wide smile annd gripped her tightly in a hug. "Welcome to the dark side."

"That's what I was afraid of."

The Diva's Champion rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the ring. It was hours before a live taping of Raw and a few Superstars were in the ring messing around with spots. Much to AJ's appreciation, Roman was in the ring with his two cousins, the Usos. She caught a glimpse of Naomi, who waved at her and skipped over to the two Divas sitting ringside.

"Hey girl, you want to help out?"

AJ raised an eyebrow, "Help out?"

"Quick mixed tag team match," explained Naomi. She pointed at the men gathered in the ring, "Me and the twins versus you, Roman and Big E."

April was 100% sure she tuned out everything else after Naomi explained she would be on Roman's team. Blood was rushing to her head and she blinked rapidly to avoid fainting at the mere thought of working with Roman. With a stutter, she stared at Naomi, "I'm on a team with Roman."

"Oh sweet Jesus," muttered Nikki. She pushed the young girl towards Naomi, who pulled her over the barricade. "Go have fun and make good choices!"

AJ shot a glare back at the Bella twin, who only waved her fingers back at her, a cheeky smirk on her face. Ignoring the older woman, AJ turned her attention back to the ring and she climbed in, nervousness kicking in. She winked at Big E, who merely held out his fist for a bump, which she complied with. As always. "Just don't elbow me in the boob again."

She just said boob in front of Roman Reigns. Did she seriously have diarrhoea of the mouth?

Big E brushed it off with a laugh, grabbing her in a headlock, "Relax Shortie, I'll take care of you."

"Same here."

Could she get pregnant from hearing that voice? At this rate, probably. AJ sent a small smile to Roman, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly, "I count on it."

The match was clearly an excuse for the men to muck around and test new moves. But hey, AJ wasn't complaining. The more she wasn't tagged in, the more she sat on the ropes in the corner and ogled the fine specimen that was Roman Reigns. It helped that he was shirtless. For all she said about the Shield uniforms, she would definitely approve the removal of Roman Reigns' shirt if there was a uniform change. And his hair? AJ was sure she wanted it all for herself- Oh hey there's a tag.

Leaping into the ring, she knew that she needed to impress the enforcer of the Shield. As her and Naomi battled back and forth, she spied an Uso getting into the ring to help rush the finish. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Roman slide into the ring to take out said Uso. And by take out, she meant spear.

And now for Step 6.

_Get speared by Roman Reigns._

Without drawing too much attention, AJ managed to pull her and Naomi into Roman's line of spearing and at the last second, she pushed Naomi away to save her from the spear.

Well, that's what she hoped it looked like.

It was safe to say that Roman's spear was definitely devastating.

Not only had her stomach and other internal organs exploded, but her ovaries had also exploded as the tall Samoan speared her to the ring mat.

There was a collective gasp and a "I SAID GOOD CHOICES, APRIL!" before AJ heard the stampede of people flood the ring, having witnessed the accident. Blinking rapidly to make the flying Dean and Seth figures around her head disappear, AJ struggled to sit up, before a large hand pushed her up into a seated position.

"AJ, what the hell was that?!"

AJ shook her head, a picture of innocence and confusion, "I didn't want you to get speared!"

Naomi shook her head, leaning forward to hug the young woman, "That didn't mean you had to!" She pulled back and fussed over the Diva's Champion, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-"

"Move! Lady with fake titties coming through!" Nikki barrelled her way through the surrounding crowd and kneeled down in front of the young Diva, "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

As Nikki fussed over her as well, AJ glanced at Roman, who was looking on with concern. With a small sly smirk, AJ looked at Nikki, hoping that the older woman would understand her meaning, "I think my ribs hurt."

Nikki glanced up at her, pausing in her fussing. With a quick glance sideways, she turned back to AJ, a smirk slowly curling her lips. AJ thanked her lucky stars that this Bella was just as corrupt as her, "You need to see Doc."

In a move that AJ had been planning for the entire time, Roman gathered her up in his arms, "Since I'll be apologising for a while, I'll be taking you there."

"You don't have to-" protested AJ. Well, half heartedly protesting. Because seriously, he did have to. That was the whole purpose of her almost getting cut into two.

She could feel his voice rumble through his chest as she flung her arms around his neck to stay stable, "I insist. I'm really sorry April. I honestly was aiming for my idiot cousin."

As Roman carried her out of the ring and up the ramp, April lifted her head over his shoulder to wink at Nikki and Naomi. Something that did not go unnoticed by someone else.

Jimmy Uso stood next to his girlfriend, an incredulous look on his face, "What the hell was that?!"

Naomi feigned a look of innocence, "What was what?"

"Y'all know that AJ stepped in front of him on purpose! I saw that she saw he was going to spear me and she still got in the way!" His own eyes widened at the matching smirks on Naomi and Nikki's faces, "What have you women done now?"

"You really want us to explain it to you?"

Jimmy paused, sharing a startled look with his brother, "Oh hell no. Punk wasn't kidding when he said AJ has gone all crazy for the Shield. Now all you are in on it? God help those poor men."

And from within Roman's grasp, AJ smirked to herself.

Mission complete.

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know :) One more chapter of AJ stalking to go before we find out which Shield member catches her!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas featured within this story.

A/N: Thank you again for the amazing reviews and response! Someone mentioned that they didn't think this was in character and they are right. It's not, but it's how I imagined them to be otherwise this story wouldn't work. It's just for shits and giggles. And for everyone to come to an agreement that we are all just insane for the Shield pretty much. This is the second last chapter before I unveil who has been watching our little stalker extraordinaire :) enjoy!

* * *

**Five.**

There were many perks to being CM Punk's BFF. Whilst Punk may not think she's his number one best friend, AJ Lee liked to think that she was, because seriously, who wouldn't want to have her as a BFF. _Ha, take that Cabana_. But despite this, she valued her friendship with Punk. He had helped her find her feet in the industry and had taken her under his wing. He was there for her when she was injured and he always offered his bus as her sanctuary away. But most importantly, he had free WIFI on the bus.

AJ was lucky that Punk was an avid gamer with Kofi, especially online gaming. Otherwise, she'd have no idea how she could explain the copious amount of download usage on his bills. Using her charms and good looks, she'd so far managed to convince him that his online games were causing the near excess download limit. But really it was all her.

All her and her infatuation with watching the Shield online.

Any interview or match she could get her hands on, she would add them to her iPad playlist. Her ovaries almost went into meltdown the other day when the Shield had media morning duties. Four glorious interviews that AJ just about fainted over. And watching Dean crack onto the morning host? Instant ovary kaboom. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when the WWE Network launched. Ten dollars a month for unlimited WWE content. And by WWE content, she clearly meant glorious amounts of watching Roman Reigns snap other men in half.

But right now, her attention was on an interview of Seth Rollins, who looked all yummy and dishevelled whilst being interviewed for Talking with Soup.

_"I'm onto you Tumblr girls. I know what you're doing out there. And it's wierd, man. It's wierd, alright! Stop it!"_

The sudden outburst by her favourite CrossFitter extraordinaire made AJ blink and almost stunned her, as it almost seemed like he was staring down the camera at her.

"What the hell is on Tumblr?" mumbled the dark haired Diva as she clicked through the appstore to find the application for Tumblr. After some brief moments of downloading, AJ finally had Tumblr on and searched Seth Rollin's hashtag. She wasn't going to lie and say she was a beginner at Tumblr, but she always thought it was some abstract thing and-

Oh sweet Jesus.

AJ's dark eyes stared hard at the screen as she scrolled through the tag for Seth Rollins. Shaking her head to rid herself of her reddening cheeks, she instead searched for Roman and Dean. And it only got worse. Now, AJ had thought some intense things about the Shield. But this? This just took the cake.

And she _loved_ it.

* * *

There was an extra spring in AJ's skip as she made her way through the arena for Raw. For the better part of the week, she had spent it browsing the tags for all three members of the Shield. She'd grown quite an affection for the website. So much so in fact, that when they drove through a tunnel and lost internet connection, she was quite sure she almost ripped out one of Kofi's dreadlocks in her manic hysteria. It had even taken time away from actually stalking - no, no, appreciating - the Shield in real life. And a break was well deserved considering Stephanie McMahon saw right through her antics the previous week and now had Nikki Bella escorting her most places.

Which was really quite redundant because Nikki was just about as corrupt as her.

But as she skipped through the backstage area, she skidded to a halt at the sight on screen. In the ring, the Wyatts and the Shield stood on either side of the ring, staring each other down. They weren't even manhandling each other and AJ couldn't even form words as to what it was doing to her. Well, she could form words but they clearly weren't PG rated. As the stand off ended, she blinked to ease herself out of her trance.

"Tumblr is going to have a field day."

"You know Tumblr?"

AJ jumped on the spot, glaring pointedly at the older woman, "You really need to stop doing that."

Nikki Bella ignored the glare that was being sent her way, "You know Tumblr?"

The Diva's Champion raised an eyebrow, "You know what Tumblr is?"

"Well, duh," explained Nikki, "Where do you think I get the inspiration for my outfits?" AJ merely raised her other eyebrow and Nikki's smirk only widened, realisation dawning on her, "Oh my god. You use Tumblr for the other reason."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The last thing April needed was for everyone else to find out her new way of stalking because then she knew Stephanie would crack down on that as well. Despite Nikki's insistance on wearing six inch heels everywhere, the older woman kept up with AJ's pace as she sped towards the Diva's locker room, throwing herself inside the room.

Nikki slammed the door open, storming in after April with a smirk on her face that actually made AJ uneasy. She knew this wasn't going to end well. And the other Divas were in the locker room. It's like the world just kept trying to find ways to stop her from appreciating the Shield. "You read the stuff on Tumblr!" shrieked the Bella Twin.

AJ was certain you could've heard a pin drop in the Diva's locker room as silence descended upon it. Judging by the looks on the women's faces, AJ knew that they knew exactly what she had been doing. She turned back to Nikki, her cheeks flaming red, "It's not just stories!"

Nikki's lips curled further towards.. well evil, in AJ's mind, "And the pictures. Oh my god, you little skank."

"Well, how do you know about them!?"

Nikki laughed, "Everyone knows about the stories!"

"Wait.. you've read those stories?" cried Brie, staring in shock at her sister.

AJ wasn't sure how she did it but Nikki didn't even blush at the accusation. The former Champion merely shrugged, "What? I was curious!"

Brie looked exasperated with her sister, which AJ was noticing as a frequent thing, "Those things are disgusting!"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "You are such a prude!" She flung her arms up in the air, "Fine, don't believe me. Have a read for yourself." Despite her sister's protests, Nikki grabbed her iPad and pulled it out, opening a browser page to a story, which much to AJ's delight, was bookmarked. The girls huddled around Nicole and silence descended upon the Diva's locker room again as the group read the story. Curiousity had even got the better of Brie, and the engaged Diva was peering over her sister's shoulder at the one-shot.

Moments later, and AJ was sure she wasn't the only one with flushed cheeks. The group of women glanced at each other before Naomi blinked, standing up quickly, "I'm just gonna go.. shower. Or do something."

The other Divas followed suit, disappearing to either the showers or out into the corridor. AJ squirmed in her seat, glancing over at Nikki, who was scrolling through the bookmarks like it was a shopping list. With a smirk curling her own lips, AJ pulled out her iPad, setting it on her lap.

"So what else do you recommend?"

* * *

"Well don't you look all refreshed and happy? Tell me, what perverted post did you encounter this time?"

Naomi let out a snort of laughter after Nikki spoke as AJ skipped through the room, throwing her bag down next to Nikki Bella. The Bella twin looked amused at the extra perky Diva and shared a look with Naomi, who tried to cover up her giggles. Naomi shook her head, laughing, "Girl, I can not believe you are that hooked on it."

AJ batted her eyelashes at the Funkadactyl, "It's perfectly innocent."

It was Nikki's turn to snort, "As innocent as my left tit."

"And that's been places," quipped Brie as she breezed past the group of Divas, heading for her bag to find her match outfit. She pulled out the outfit, holding it up against her, "So AJ, how many pairs of undies did you go through this time?"

The young Diva's Champion merely smiled innocently, "Who said I was wearing any?"

Nikki all but fell off her chair with a shriek of laughter. AJ had never seen someone look so proud about something dirty. The older woman raised a hand, reaching forward to high five the young girl, "That's my girl!"

Brie rolled her eyes, laughing at the antics of the women, "You guys are insane. This is so wrong."

AJ raised an eyebrow, "Oh c'mon, I can't be the only one reading that shit." Her face almost split in two with her wide smile as the three Divas before her shared guilty looks. She bounced on the spot, clapping her hands excitedly, "I've converted you."

Naomi shook her head, a light blush on her cheeks, "I feel like I'm part of a cult."

"It's an Appreciation Society," corrected AJ.

"Oh, because that made it sound so much better."

As the girls descended into regular gossip and talk about the upcoming live show, they were startled by a bang as their locker room door flung open. A slightly startled, terrified and- could AJ say disgusted?- looking CM Punk came flying through, waving an object in his hand. With a yelp, he threw the object on AJ's bag, his breathing harsh as if he'd legged it from one end of the arena to there.

AJ raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Punky?"

"Don't Punky me!" cried the older man as he ran a hand through his hair, "You! You have just lost it! I can't.. I don't even know-"

"Punk, just breathe!"

"I am! You have corrupted it! All your stories and posts and bookmarks and-" He stuttered for words, "All I wanted to do was check the score for the Blackhawks and then I find my bookmarks are replaced with stories.. Stories about the Shield! Doing things!" He ran a hand over his face, "I have to go gouge my eyes out or something or.. you know what? I don't even know." He waved his hands in front of him, "You can keep that. It's all yours." He stepped out of the locker room, still mumbling under his breath about the Shield.

AJ took one glance at the object resting on her bag and felt a little bad for her Punky Bear.

Did she mention the iPad she'd been using wasn't hers?

She grinned, pulling the iPad into her lap. Well, at least now she could change the wallpaper to a shirtless Seth Rollins... or Dean Ambrose.. Or Roman Reigns.

She sighed happily. How about all three?

* * *

A/N: Ta da! Hope you enjoyed! The last chapter will be up within the week :) let me know what you all thought!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas featured within this story.

A/N: Final chapter is here! I hope you all have enjoyed this short fic :) I should be back on my other ones soon after some severe writers block with them! Hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

**Six.**

Shield Appreciation had not only grown in numbers (thanks to some other Divas), but also in incidence. AJ Lee was quite proud to report that her stalking - no, no, _appreciating_ - had escalated to the point that she was so stealth-like, no one seemed to notice her attempts as much anymore. She was also quite proud of her new creative ways to stalk the Shield. Her inside intel - slash Nikki Bella, queen gossip extraordinaire - was always updated with the new locations of where the Shield might be in the arena or in the local town they were in. She wasn't 100% sure how Nikki managed to do it, but judging by the slightly exasperated look on John's face when he was around for said gossip sessions, she knew that Nikki was doing her own Shield Appreciating as well. There were some moments where AJ was still caught, but those were mainly by the people who already knew she was a seasoned veteran of the art. Apparently climbing the rafters of one particular arena caused some alarm and Punk almost had a heart attack trying to extract her from her quite creative stalking post.

Apparently she was the reason he was getting grey hairs.

Telling him he was getting grey hairs because he was old did not make her Punky Bear much happier. But honestly, it clearly made more sense to be the cause rather than her scaling high beams to ogle at Roman's 'whip my hair back and forth' moments before his entrance during Raw.

But despite those minor flaws in her plans, AJ Lee was quite content with her plans of action. Even now as she sat on an equipment box with her trusty iPad in hand, she knew that she had nailed the art of looking inconspicuous, while still maintaining a close guard and line of sight on Seth Rollin's ass.

And didn't it look lovely tonight.

Breaking her out of her intense staredown, AJ's phone gave out a shrill ring and she fumbled to grab it before anyone realised it was the Shield's entrance music, "This better be important!"

"Can you please just remove your eyes from whatever body part of Dean Ambrose's-"

"It's Seth at the moment."

There was a pause, "And how is his ass looking today?"

"Is there a point to this phone call, Nicole?"

The older woman laughed on the other end of the line, "My apologies for breaking up your little stealth mission. But you need to come to the dressing room for a quick rundown of tonight. And then I promise you, you can go back to being creepy stalker-"

"Appreciator."

Nikki rolled her eyes from within the Divas' dressing room, "Appreciator, my bad. Now hurry up or I'll confiscate your iPad."

Before AJ could even argue with the older woman, the phone call ended and the dark haired woman glared pointedly at her cellphone. Trust Nikki to threaten her with her trusty iPad. Mumbling quietly to herself about Nikki's bossiness, April shut the cover of her iPad before jumping off the equipment box. But as she jumped down, she lifted her head and her eyes met a pair staring at her from across the room.

Oh shit.

* * *

AJ Lee was not a runner. She was not a sprinter. She was definitely not Usain Bolt, but considering how fast she just legged it from the backstage area to the Divas' locker room, she could definitely give that guy a run for his money. As she slammed the door open of the locker room, she dove inside, her heart pounding and her lungs almost bursting with exertion.

Nikki looked up from filing her nails, "Where's the fire?"

"He saw!"

"Who saw?" Nikki raised an eyebrow at the flailing limbs of the Divas' Champion, before sharing a look with Brie and Naomi, who both looked slightly worried by the young woman's antics. After a moment, Nikki's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "NO WAY!"

"YES!" shrieked April, throwing herself down onto a bench, "HE SAW ME! And soon, he'll tell the rest of them and then they'll all know and then they will start hiding and I don't think I can handle them not-"

Brie all but launched herself at the younger woman, wrapping her arms around AJ's mouth to stop the rant, "April, honey, you need to breathe. How sure are you that he saw you?"

As Brie released her hands form around AJ's mouth, AJ shrieked, "He looked straight at me! I know he knows!"

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "Maybe he was just looking at you like you were looking at him."

AJ looked pointedly at the Funkadactyl, "I know what taking someone's clothes off with your eyes looks like. Trust me, I do it enough of the time. But that is definitely not what he was looking at me like."

There was a moment of silence before Brie spoke up, "Maybe you should cut back on the Shield watching."

Judging by the way Brie Bella flinched and removed her hand from rubbing AJ's back, AJ knew she had sent a fierce glare her way. There was no way she could cut back on the appreciating. It was all she knew right now! From the other bench, Nikki rolled her eyes, "AJ, she's right. You either cut out the watching or you suck it up and ogle at them from afar knowing that they know what you're doing. Trust me, it might work out in your favour. Look at how well it worked out for John and I."

AJ's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "Excuse me?"

"I was numero uno on the Cena Appreciation group. After weeks of watching him during odd moments backstage, he finally caught on to what I was doing and ta da! I have never regretted a moment of my craziness."

AJ frowned, "But you liked John. That's why you watched him because you were trying to get his attention."

Nikki sent her a knowing smile, "Because I was too scared to talk to him. And you can't tell me that you're only doing this because they are gorgeous men. I know that you like them. I know that you like one of them more than the others. You can't tell me that you don't want something out of this."

The Diva's Champion feigned a look of innocence, but she knew that her reddening cheeks were giving it away, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"There's always a method to your madness, AJ. And I know you have been doing this for a reason." With a glance at the clock, Nikki waved her hand, "Alright, we're running out of time. Let's do this outside, ladies!"

As the Divas vacated the room to go practice their segment, AJ remained behind for a moment, staring at the ground in thought.

Of course there was much more to her appreciating than it seemed.

* * *

With the fear of being caught again lingering at the back of her mind, AJ reduced her Shield Appreciating time down. It was such a cut down that even Punk was slightly alarmed - something he had been feeling a lot lately - when he found her in the bus in between practices rather than perched on Big E Langston's shoulders for a better vantage point. AJ thought it was better to get the attention off of her for a while. Maybe not being seen for a while could deter any attention from her. Well, at least she hoped. But only a half hour earlier, AJ had thought it was safe to venture back into the world of watching the Shield warm up. Apparently, it wasn't safe. Within moments of the warm up ending, April caught herself in a stare with a certain member of the Shield. Her plan was officially falling apart at the seams. She had quickly scurried off, not wanting to watch their match. Instead, she found herself in the corridor, sitting on an equipment box.

"I've seen you. I know what you're doing."

Her shriek echoed down the corridor and the Diva's Champion almost toppled off the equipment box in fright. She had been too busy staring down at the title in her lap, that she hadn't noticed the aforementioned member of the Shield creep up on her after his match. With a glare at said Shield member, AJ brushed her hair out of her face. Much to her annoyance, he only chuckled, leaning back against the wall opposite her.

And as if she didn't hear him, he repeated himself, "I know what you're doing, April."

AJ tried to maintain a look of innocence. It was one thing to be caught by other members of the roster during her Shield Appreciation moments, But to be caught by one of the Shield, she definitely had to find some way out of the possible disaster. "I don't know what you are talking about." That's it, AJ. Just deny everything.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you not the founder of Shield Stalk-"

"It's Appreciating, not stalking."

_Oh well done April_. Let's just give him the name of the whole stealth mission.

He chuckled, "That's right. I remember Nikki calling it that."

She raised an eyebrow, "You spoke to Nikki?" There was no way that Nikki would betray her like that. She knew the woman was an avid fan of gossip, but to tell the Shield she was stalking them from afar? That was not like Nicole.

He shook his head, "I overheard her talking with her sister and Naomi."

"You overheard?"

"You're not the only one doing some appreciating."

"She has a boyfriend."

"I never said she was the one I was watching.. or looking for."

AJ raised an eyebrow. She honestly thought their promos were cryptic, but clearly these guys took their Shield status everywhere with them, "You've known this whole time, haven't you?" It unnerved her how even as his smirk grew, the butterflies in her stomach only went crazier. Trust her to be attracted to him even when he was busting her for her crazy ways. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't bother me until now." At AJ's frown, he continued, "I just want to know one thing that's come to my attention."

"What's that?"

He smirked, his gravely voice making AJ melt even more on the spot, "You stalked Seth at Crossfit. You stalked Roman during training. You took all those opportunities for you to get your hands on them. But me? You haven't even tried to get close to me."

The Diva's Champion jaw dropped. Dean Ambrose was jealous that she hadn't come up with some crazed up mission to get her hands on him.

Michael Cole was right. He was a little unhinged.

AJ looked incredulously at him, "You're upset that I haven't concocted some crazed scheme to get you to be all up close and personal with me like I did the other guys? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." He stepped closer to her, his smirk only growing, "Now, explain to me, why is that?"

The dark haired woman spluttered for words. As much as she prided herself as being quick on her feet, right now, she was rendered speechless by Dean. Her mind was still reeling with what he'd just told her. How was she supposed to explain this? This was not part of her plan at all. She had many escape options planned for if she ever got questioned by Shield members as to why she was watching them. But this? This definitely threw a spanner in the works. She threw her hands up in the air, defeated, "I don't know! I just didn't know how to do it. I mean it's you and I didn't know how to do anything without ruining everything."

Dean raised an eyebrow, stepping even closer to her, "Can I give you a tip?"

"You want to give me a tip?" cried AJ, "You're going to give me a tip as to how I can get your attention. Are you kidding me-"

It took AJ all of ten seconds before she realised Dean Ambrose was kissing her.

Dean Ambrose _was_ kissing her.

It then took her another ten seconds before her instincts kicked in and her small hands clawed at his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. The Ohio native merely smirked against her lips as she did so, his own hands gripping her waist so he could pull himself closer to her. AJ was 100% sure that her ovaries were done and dusted as she continued to kiss him. This was all too surreal for her.

Dean ended the kiss, pulling back from her with his signature smirk plastered on his face, "Now keep that in mind for next time you want to conduct your little Shield Appreciation."

AJ watched as he disappeared down the corridor, her small hand reaching up to touch her lips. She knew exactly what Nikki was talking about. There was one Shield member that was the entire reason she had started this whole thing and that was Dean Ambrose.

But seriously, what the hell just happened?

* * *

"I don't like when you hum. Why are you humming?"

The slight hysteria in CM Punk's tone only made AJ smile as she sat beside him on an empty equipment box backstage. They were in the backstage area watching the live feed of Raw. Ignoring the older man, AJ continued to hum, her excitement growing as she watched the three members of the Shield turn on Kane and protect the King from Kane's wrath. Nothing made AJ happier than Shield violence. Actually, after the events of last week, AJ was sure she found something else that made her happier.

CM Punk eyed her from his spot beside her, "Now you're doing that smiling thing. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" He paused, his eyes widening, "Are your ovaries exploding?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?!" said CM Punk in a strangled yelp, "Will they be exploding soon? Why? You know what.. Don't tell me." He turned his attention back to the monitors as Raw went to a commercial break, "I hope you know you'll be paying for my therapy sessions."

The dark haired woman ignored him as she spied the Shield come backstage from the ring. With her smile widening, she jumped off the box, skipping towards them despite the fact Punk let out another strangled yelp to stop her. Her heart almost skipped a beat as the man she had her eye on caught sight of her and opened his arms so she could jump in them, her legs wrapping around his waist. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back, "Is that better?"

Dean Ambrose's smile was so wide AJ was sure his face was going to split in two. And was he blushing? Oh my god, this was priceless. "I think there can be some improvement."

"I always picked you for an exhibitionist."

Her insides warmed as Dean let out a loud laugh, his arms tightening around her waist, "To a certain degree, Sunshine."

AJ beamed back at him before turning her head to look at the other amused Shield members, "As fun as it was to ogle you gentlemen, I've made my choice."

Seth grinned at her, reaching over to tap her lightly on the ass, "It's about time woman. I thought I would have to get accosted again."

She shot him a cheeky look, "Don't act like you didn't love it." She glanced at Roman, "Ro Ro, thank you for the spear."

The enforcer of the Shield only shook his head, laughing, "You're insane, April. But I'm glad I could help."

And as if a penny dropped, Dean turned his head, his eyes wide as he stared at the two men next to him, "Wait, you guys knew?"

AJ Lee was beyond proud at the smirks on the two men's faces. She'd clearly trained them well. She nodded to Seth, who continued to smirk at Dean, "Bro, we had to do something to help her. If you weren't going to step up, then we figured she had to be the one."

AJ had never seen the mouthpiece of the Shield so speechless. She couldn't help but laugh as Dean spluttered for words, "You guys were part of this from the beginning. That's how she knew where we were the whole time! You told her!"

"Actually, we told Nicole. That woman is a leaky tap," explained Roman.

Seth grinned, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder, "You can thank us later, Dean. Now go have some fun."

As Dean walked through the monitor area with AJ still wrapped around him, he sent her a stern look. AJ could tell it was only half hearted. The poor boy's lips were curling at the ends, much to her amusement, "I can't believe you used my friends against me."

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss him again soundly on the lips, "Oh c'mon. As if it didn't work out better for you in the end."

Dean smiled, and AJ's heart instantly warmed at the sight of the grin, "Yeah, but still. You had me worried for a bit that you would rather Roman over me."

"Well he does have pretty hair- Dean!"

The US Champion growled, leaning forward to bite at her neck, causing April to shriek. The odd pairing had a number of Superstars staring at them and CM Punk was shaking his head, mumbling to himself about kids these days. April ignored them, quite content to sit in Dean's arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck tightly, "I'll have to change Shield Appreciation to Dean Appreciation."

He chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his chest and AJ smiled as she felt it vibrate through her body, "Don't sound too disappointed."

She smiled, leaning forward again to kiss the corner of his mouth, "Trust me, I'm not."

As they walked past their friends, AJ couldn't help but laugh at Nikki's antics.

"Serious question John. Now that AJ has stopped stalking Rollins, do you reckon we could ask him to be part of our threesome?"

"What is with you women and the Shield?!"

* * *

A/N: Ta da! Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you thought about it all and if you'd like to see anything else similar to this. I'm becoming more and more of a fan of short fics like this as they are much easier to write. Much much easier. Anyway, thanks for all the support as well!


End file.
